You Found Me
by Gotham Siren
Summary: 5x04 AU: What would happen if Sookie hadn't gotten out of her car in time for it to crash? Will she be saved in time, or will there be yet another funeral in Bon Temps? SookiexAlcide JessicaxJason


**I claim no ownership to True Blood, or the lyrics used throughout the fic. This is an AU of 5x04.**

 _ **You Found Me**_

 _I found God on the corner of First and Amistad. Where the west was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette. I said where you been, he said ask anything._

To say that Sookie Stackhouse had seen her fair share of bad luck this week was an understatement. Her best friend died saving her life, and now she was of the undead and hated her guts. As if any of that could get any worse, now Alcide—the only man who had ever been nothin' but loyal to her, knew that his ex-girlfriend died in her effort to try and kill Sookie. The fae supposes that, since he abjured her—y'know, like breakin' up with someone, only ten times worse for supes on the count that they bond with their partners on a deeper level than humans; it hurt him, but not nearly as bad had this come sooner. Alcide was more hurt about the fact that Sookie lied to him about this. She should know better. That man would die for her and she knew this. She could read his friggen thoughts for cryin' out loud.

Currently driving home from another particularly draining shift at Merlotte's, Sookie had time to think. More time than she would like. So, in the effort to drown out everything that was swarming around in her head, she decided to crank up the radio. When she discovered what song was on, she realized that maybe it _would_ have been better to suffer in silence.

 _Where were you when everything was fallin' apart? All my days spent by a telephone, it never rang. All I needed was a call that never came to the corner of First and Amistad. Lost and insecure, you found me you found me lying on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late. You found me, you found me._

The blonde began to wonder just what she had done to deserve all of this. God never gave anyone something they couldn't handle, or at least that was what she had been told. Gran made damn sure Sookie knew that God she was given this gift for a reason. She just wished she knew what that was. Living in Bon Temps for so many years really gave her an insight. Danger was practically around the corner, no matter where you went. No one was safe from it. It didn't matter if you were God fearin' or not.

Sookie was coming around a corner rather quickly; she had been so lost in her thoughts that it didn't even occur to her that she had to slow down soon. The fae brought her foot down to slow her car down, but it never did. Not even slamming on the brake would work! It was almost like a force was controlling the car. She whipped around the corner quicker than she would have liked and, after that, her car sped up well over the speed limit. If Sook didn't get out of there, she would be trapped inside a crashed car.

 _In the end, everyone ends up alone. Losing her; the only one who's ever known who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be. No way to know how long she will be next to me._

After realizing that not only was the car speeding up on its own, but it was being steered as well, the telepath decided it was now or never. So, she tried the car door. But it wouldn't budge! Sook unbuckled her seatbelt and tried the passenger door. Neither door would open; all she could see now was the car heading straight for a telephone pole. If she had gotten those windows fixed when she was supposed to, maybe she would have been able to get out. But this was it. Sookie Stackhouse saw her life flash through her eyes; before everything went black, she dialed 9-1-1. At least then someone would find her body...

o—o—o

Jason Stackhouse was home kicked back on his couch, drinking a cold beer when his phone started ringing. Said phone was across the room in the back of his jeans' pocket. He had Jessica there, who finally came to her senses. She was now perfectly happy being committed to her human. Stackhouse didn't even want to get up; Jess was comfortably snuggled up against his chest. But there was a gut feeling that he just couldn't shake off. He _had_ to answer the phone.

"Watch out, Jess," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. He got up from underneath her, padding over to his jeans. Jason fished his phone out with bated breath. Something wasn't right. And when he discovered an unknown number on his caller ID, he took a seat in his recliner and answered the call.

"Officer Stackhouse," he greeted, looking up at Jessica as she took a seat on the arm of his recliner.

" _Jason Stackhouse? This is Isabelle Reid and I'm a nurse at Bon Temps General. We need to talk to you about your sister,"_ came from the other end of the phone. It was an on-call nurse, who had just admitted Sookie into the hospital.

"M—my sister?" Jason began, his heart dipping into his chest. "Wh—what happened?" He sat back in the chair, running a hand through his tousled hair in a nervous huff.

" _She dialed a 9-1-1 operator right as her car crashed. We're not exactly sure what happened; she's still unconscious…"_ the nurse paused for a minute, _"your sister needs an immediate blood transfusion. But without a proper blood type, I'm afraid there's not much we can do for her."_

Stackhouse locked eyes with Jess, who just nodded knowingly. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone and rose to his feet, so fast that he felt the room spin.

Jessica cupped a hand over his cheek, trying to steady him back to reality. "Do you need me to drive?"

To that, Jason just chuckled, "are ya kiddin' me? Your driving scares the bejesus outta me." He brushed past his vampire and slipped on his jeans. "C'mon, lets head out," the deputy added, grabbing his shirt and slinging it over his shoulder. They couldn't get to that hospital soon enough. Jason needed to be there for his sister.

o—o—o

Alcide Herveaux couldn't be mad at Sookie Stackhouse for very long. He loved her too damn much. He had loved her since the very beginning, even when the were was still trying to make things work with Debbie. It had always been Sookie, always would be. He was upset that Debbie was gone but, really, she had it coming long ago. Alcide could understand why Sook kept it from him; that was his long-time partner. At the same time, though, he had been loyal to the fae from the very beginning. Nothing could change how he felt about her.

The were was on his way back from delivering the earth-shattering news to Debbie's folks. He could have gone home, gone _anywhere._ But he decided to pay his faerie friend a visit. Maybe if he told her that he covered for her, just maybe he could get it sunk through her thick head that he was devoted to her, in every sense of the word. She didn't need Bill or Eric, not as long as he was around.

Alcide tore himself from his reverie as he came upon an empty Stackhouse home. Her car wasn't even there. Herveaux could only hope that she hadn't gotten herself into any trouble. With Russell Edgington out of his cement grave, she was in more danger than she would be any other day. The were left his engine running as he called Sookie's cell phone. After three rings, someone finally picked up. But it wasn't who he wanted to hear on the other end.

Sook's ringing phone startled the shit out of both Jason and Jessica. They were both intently watching the fae in question. She had been given plenty of the baby vamp's blood; now the two were just waiting for it to kick in. Jason kicked himself upright and grabbed his sister's phone, discovering it was Alcide. Now, the two had met before but they really didn't know each other well. This was going to be kind of awkward.

"Hey, Alcide. This ain't really a good time t' be callin' Sook," the officer informed. He had no idea just how loyal this wolf was to Sookie; otherwise he wouldn't even be saying this.

Alcide growled lowly in response. _"Where is she?"_

Jason scratched his chin, looking from his bed-ridden sister to Jessica. "Bon Temps General. She uh—she crashed the fuck outta her car."

And that was all it took. The wolf backed up out of the Stackhouse driveway, resting the phone underneath his chin. _"I'll be there in ten minutes,"_ he grunted. And, with that, Alcide ended the call. He tried to focus on driving, but his thoughts went back to Sookie, hooked up to all kinds of monitors. She didn't have a blood type, so was all that really worth it?

The were shook his head, deciding to worry about all of that when he got to the hospital. He just had to get there in one piece first. Alcide grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, reaching to turn up the radio.

 _Early mornings, city breaks. I've been calling for years and years, and years and years. And you've never left me no messages. You never sent me no letters. You got some kind of nerve taking all I want. Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me lying on the floor. Where were you, where were you?_

He had heard this Fray song before. Alcide realized, in that instant, just where this song was coming from. Life took you for one hell of a ride. There were loops and hurdles; good times and bad. Faith was hard to come by, especially with the world the way it was now. If God, or whatever higher power was watching over him at this moment, took Sookie away from him, he wouldn't know what to do. She always told Alcide that things happened for a reason. Well, maybe it did. Maybe they could finally be together now.

"Hang on, Sook," he spoke aloud, tightening his grip around the steering wheel, "I'm comin' for ya."

o—o—o

Jason sat on Sookie's hospital bed, stroking the back of her hand that was in his own. His sister had reacted to the doctor's quite a few times, but she had yet to completely wake up. "Sookie, c'mon, don't do this to me," the officer spoke, his voice thick with emotion. He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a quick kiss. "Please," Jason added, this time holding her hand with both of his. She couldn't die. What was taking Jess' blood so long to kick in? He looked over to Jessica, who was on the opposite side of the bed, gently stroking Sookie's hair. The blonde had been something like a mother to Jess ever since she was turned. Sookie _had_ to be okay.

The redhead took her free hand to wipe the bloody tears from her eyes. "She'll be okay, Jason," Jess sniffed, nodding her head like she was trying to convince herself of the same thing.

Not even a minute later, the two heard someone enter the room. It was Alcide, who had brought a bouquet of roses.

"God dammit, Sookie," he breathed, setting the roses down on the table by her bedside. "Why does trouble always seem to find you…?"

Jessica got up from her spot next to the bed-ridden fae, wiping more tears that had accumulated down her cheeks. "I gave her my blood; she's doing better but she still ain't wakin' up." She motioned for the wolf to take her spot, which he couldn't say no to.

Alcide bent down to kiss Sook's forehead, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "How did this happen? Some motherfucker run her off the road?" He asked in a fervent, hushed tone glancing between the human and his vampire.

Jason just shrugged, squeezing the fae's hand tight. "I dunno. Lafayette called, said somethin' about the car bein' possessed. He shook his blonde head of hair, letting out a world-weary sigh. "Can't even ask my sister what happened. Sook wakes up, looks around and then dozes back off."

The wolf growled in irritation; vamps, V hungry wolves, witches… what was next? "Sookie needs to get out of Bon Temps. I'll take 'er outta this place, protect her. I don't care whether she likes it or not."

Stackhouse looked back up at Alcide, his short temper bubbling to the surface. "Man, I want to keep her safe as much as you do but this is Sook's home. She ain't leavin', and you _best_ respect her wishes."

"How many more times is she going to almost wind up dead?! Goin' off on a half-cocked idea to save the town…? One of these days I won't be able to get to her in time. Neither will you, or any of the fangers ya'll associate with." Jessica's fangs came out at that derogatory term. Alcide glared at her, "put them away. All I'm doin' is speakin' my mind." In the wolf's opinion, Jess was really the only vampire in Bon Temps he could actually stand.

What happened next ceased the argument, at least for a little while. Jessica watched as Sookie finally sat up in her hospital bed. "Guys, ya'll might wanna knock off the pissin' contest," the baby vamp nudged her head towards a stirring faerie.

"Jason? Jess? …Alcide?" Sookie hesitated for a moment longer, taking in her surroundings. "I'm alive?" And, before she knew it, a very emotional Jessica was squeezing her tighter than a swaddled baby.

"Sookie, don't ever scare us like that again!" she cried, her bloody tears staining Sook's already matted up blonde locks.

The groggy fae gently rubbed Jess' back, shushing her quietly. "I'm here, okay?" She looked between Jason and Alcide while hugging the distraught redhead in her arms. Jason was grinning from ear to ear, happy to see his sister awake. Alcide, on the other hand, there was something behind his eyes. Something she was dying to pry out of his head, but she wouldn't dare do it. The last time they spoke, he wasn't the least bit happy with her. Needless to say, she was kind of surprised to see him here.

Jessica pulled away from the embrace, smearing blood all over her face yet again. Jason moved in next, holding his sister as close as he possibly could.

"Sook, you scared the shit outta us. Ya gotta stop doin' that," he murmured into his baby sister's ear, chuckling softly.

Once he too pulled away, she finally added, "next time my car decides to go all _Christine_ on my ass, I'll be sure to let everyone know about it."

All that left was for her and Alcide. Sookie locked eyes with him, her guts swirling around at just the thought of what he could say to her. But she knew it had to be done. The hybrid looked between Jess and Jason, "could ya'll give us a sec?" Her brother gave Alcide a look, most likely from their conversation minutes ago, before leading Jessica out of the room.

Sook heard the door click shut and, before she could even take a breath, Alcide had her in his arms, kissing her soundly. She considered pulling him away to talk but as soon as she let her guard down, Sookie Stackhouse found herself completely comfortable where she was.

Maybe it wasn't too late for something good to happen, after all.

 **That's where I'll end it. Reviews would be wonderful!**


End file.
